The Second Chance
by WritingBRB
Summary: When Dean is walking home from work one night he hears a cry come from a nearby alley. He is shocked to discover a man, homeless and in labor. Can Dean offer Castiel the chance he deserves, and will Castiel accept it? Rated for Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello sweet peas! This is my first attempt at writing an Mpreg and I'm really nervous about it :S I would have tried to incorporate A/O/B dynamics into it but I feel I don't understand enough about it, so in this verse you can just assume that some men are born as 'Carriers'. I wrote this for a friend and it is based on a prompt from the 'OTP Prompts' page on Tumblr (and is posted below). I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Prompt:** _ **Person A of your OTP is homeless and pregnant. One rainy night, they go into labor in an alleyway, praying that someone was there to help them. Person B comes to their rescue and drives them to the hospital. Person A gives birth with Person B's help, but since Person A is homeless, they can't keep the child. That is until Person B suggest they stay with them for a while.**_

 **Trigger warnings: Mpreg and Homelessness.**

* * *

Dean pulled on his jacket as he exited the office of the salvage yard he worked at and entered the unforgiving rainy night. He had begrudgingly parked his car further down the street that morning as there had been no free spaces close by, which meant a slightly longer excursion in the bitter breeze. The mechanic sighed deeply and buried his hands in his pockets before heading onto the dimly lit street.

Half-way down Dean heard someone elicit a pained cry from a dark and damp looking side alley. He immediately tensed, bringing his hands from his pockets and clenching them into fists so he was ready to fight if necessary. He cautiously edged his way towards the alley; someone might be in trouble, and Dean Winchester's moral code would not allow him to ignore that.

"Hello?" He called out into the gloom. "Is anyone there?"

As Dean took a few more wary steps he heard anguished whimpers coming from beside a rotting dumpster. The only illumination present was a small light hanging over the exit door of a building so it wasn't until Dean rounded the dumpster that he found the source of the distressed sounds.

A man about his own age was sat on the dirty ground with his back pressed against the grimy wall and he was looking up at Dean with wide and frightened blue eyes which were shimmering with tears. He had a mop of greasy raven hair and was wearing nothing but a pair of weathered jeans, extremely stretched green t-shirt, and a thin looking red hoodie. The man himself had a very gaunt face with cheek bones that jutted out sharply and his t-shirt was sliding off his extremely scrawny shoulders.

However, the man's stomach was prominent and curved into a significantly protruding bump. He was heavily pregnant as well as clearly being homeless.

"P-please..." the man stammered as he protectively wrapped one arm across his stomach and held the other up to signal that Dean shouldn't come any closer. "P-please don't hurt us. J-just go a-away."

Dean realised he'd been stood in a stunned silence for probably an alarming amount of time.

"No! I'm not going to hurt you" he said quickly as he knelt down beside the man.

The homeless man was still uncertain as he let out a small sound like a wounded animal and curled further around his bump. He let out another cry of pain suddenly and threw his head back as his stomach clenched.

"Oh my God, are you in labor?" Dean asked. He knew it was a dumb question because the fact was very apparent but he was still struggling to comprehend the situation.

"Y-yes" the man spoke through gritted teeth as he fought through the contraction. "So please just l-leave me in p-peace."

"Uh, I don't think so, man" Dean said firmly. "I'm not leaving you alone in some damn alley to give birth. We gotta get you to a hospital."

"No" The man gasped. "I-I can't afford..."

"Screw that! You let me take care of that..." Dean tried to reason with him. "Please, just come with me. Think about your baby. Do you really think this is the best place for them?"

The man looked up at Dean with tears freely cascading down his cheeks. It was obvious that he was scared but he still seemed to be searching Dean's face to decide if he was indeed trustworthy.

"Okay" the man finally said in a whisper.

"Alright" Dean said with a firm nod. "Let me help you up."

Dean carefully wrapped his left arm around the man's waist and pulled the man's right arm around his shoulders. The pregnant man whimpered a little as Dean hoisted him up and his legs wobbled a little, but Dean supported him and they were soon heading off to Dean's Impala.

"My name is Dean, by the way, Dean Winchester."

"Castiel Novak" the pregnant man replied. He cupped his free arm under his belly to try and ease some of the weight as he walked.

"Huh, cool name. How long have you been in labor, Castiel?"

"A couple of hours, I think" Castiel panted. "My contractions are still pretty far apart."

Dean couldn't even begin to imagine what it must have been like. It was apparent that Castiel had been on the streets for a while. He couldn't envisage living on the street, scrounging for food, and trying to establish some kind of shelter. Managing to do that whilst pregnant must have been a nightmare. Castiel would have not only had to fend for himself but the child inside him; it was apparent just looking at him that any nutrients the man had received had gone straight to the baby, and the dark circles under his eyes and constant shivering were further signs of the strain. Well, no more, Dean thought. _No more._

When they reached the Impala Dean had to help lower Castiel inside and he made sure the pregnant man was comfortable before hurrying around to the driver's seat. The nearest hospital was as least twenty minutes away so as Dean pulled out into the street he made sure to put his foot down on the gas a little more than he probably should have.

Castiel cried out again when another contraction hit and wrapped his shivering arms around his belly. The contractions were growing closer together and increasing in pain and strength. After a few minutes Dean realised Castiel was still shaking profusely and he speculated that it wasn't just because of his labor. The mechanic turned the heating on full power and turned the vent to face Castiel; he then leaned over and fished around in the glove compartment until he found what he wanted.

"Here, take this" Dean urged as he held a bottle of water out to Castiel.

"Thank you" Castiel said meekly as he accepted the water and started to drink greedily. He seemed so grateful for the basic human need it made something clench within Dean's chest. "Why are you helping me?" Castiel asked once he'd finished; his head was tilted slightly to the side curiously.

"Well, I'd be kind of a jerk if I just left a pregnant guy in labour without any help" Dean explained the obvious.

"Most people wouldn't care, though" Castiel said as he looked down at his stomach and rubbed his sides. "A pregnant homeless man; they'd think I just brought it on myself."

"Well those people are ignorant sons of bitches" Dean replied a little darkly. "You deserve as much of a chance as anyone else, and so does this baby. It's innocent."

"Yes" Castiel agreed quietly, and Dean saw another tear fall. "Thank you, Dean. Thank you so much. You are really too kind."

Before Dean could respond Castiel let out his worst cry yet and curled further around his distended belly. Dean realised they were running out of time now and put his foot on the gas pedal a little harder.

* * *

After what felt like hours to Castiel they finally reached the hospital. Dean helped him out of the Impala and once they had struggled to get to the reception desk Castiel was put in a wheelchair and taken away whilst Dean was left to explain the situation and fill in some forms.

As soon as that was over Dean hurried down the corridor towards the room where Castiel had been taken. He burst in to find Castiel had already been changed into a hospital gown and now seemed a lot more comfortable on a soft bed. He actually managed to smile when he saw Dean, and the other man rushed to his side.

"Are you the other father?" The nurse in the room asked.

"I...uh..."

Dean hadn't even thought to ask Castiel where the other father was and if he wanted him to be here. He had just assumed because of the smaller man's homeless state that he must not have any family he could turn to, or a partner.

"Sir, I'm afraid we're only supposed to have family in here."

"B-but I don't have anyone else!" Castiel fretted. "Please, Dean, don't leave!" He desperately grabbed onto the taller man's sleeve.

As Dean looked into Castiel's weepy eyes he knew that he couldn't just abandon him. He narrowed his eyes in determination.

"You heard him. I don't give a damn if I'm not the farther. I ain't going anywhere."

The nurse actually seemed to smile at him before leaving to go and fetch the doctor.

"Thank you" Castiel said again.

"Please, stop thanking me" Dean gently urged. "I'm just doing the right thing."

Castiel smiled weakly but then had to work his way through another contraction. Dean offered his hand, but Castiel hesitated when he reached for it. Dean helped him though as he placed his hand in Castiel's and the smaller man squeezed it hard. Dean winced, but did or said nothing more as he knew it was nothing compared to the pain Castiel must be going through.

"I bet you can't wait to have him or her in your arms, huh?" Dean asked after a while of just listening to Castiel breathing.

He frowned concernedly when Castiel didn't reply. He simply started to absentmindedly rub his bump and turned away from Dean.

"Castiel?"

He didn't reply to Dean saying his name as at that moment the doctor entered the room. After some close examination the doctor concluded Castiel would be ready to start pushing soon.

* * *

An hour later and Castiel felt like he was being ripped apart. The contractions were coming through fast and he finally felt ready to push. Dean stood loyally by his side the whole time saying words of encouragement and reminding him to breathe. Castiel was aware he must be crushing the poor guy's hand, but Dean showed no sign of caring or withdrawing.

After hours of pain Castiel was relieved when he heard a straggled cry as air filled his baby's lungs and the cord was cut.

"Congratulations, it's a little..."

"No!" Castiel gasped as he closed his eyes and turned to bury his head in the pillow. "Please just take them somewhere they'll be safe."

"Castiel, what are you talking about?" Dean asked in shock.

The doctor and nurse looked equally as perplexed, but took the screaming baby away to clean them so the two men could talk.

"I can't keep them, Dean, I can't!" Castiel sobbed. "They deserve a life with someone who can care for them. I couldn't even provide basic needs like food and shelter. I always planned to have the baby and then take it to a church where I knew someone would take them in and give them a happy life. I need to distance myself as much as possible because even if I know the sex, it will make it so much harder to give them up."

"Oh, Castiel..." Dean said deeply as he fell to his knees beside the bed. "Hey, look at me" he pleaded as he placed a gentle hand on Castiel's arm.

Castiel startled a little at the touch before opening his bleary eyes and looking at Dean's face. His bright green eyes seemed so honest that Castiel wanted to believe anything he said, but he had learnt the hard way that he himself was naive and he needed to be more careful.

"You don't have to give up your baby" Dean started sternly. "I want to give you both a chance so...please, come and stay with me, both of you. Let me take care of you until you get back on your feet."

Castiel's eyes widened. "Dean, I could never burden you like that! We know nothing about each other! I would never ask you to..."

"You're not asking, I'm offering" Dean assured him. "In fact, I'm more insisting. You deserve happiness too, Castiel, and I would really like to get to know you better. I know it will be a big change for both of us but...I'm willing to make it and I think we can make it work."

Castiel sniffled a little and bit his bottom lip as he considered Dean's words. Not just anyone would have stopped on a cold night to help him; he knew Dean must be someone special. He was the first person to actually give Castiel the time of day in almost nine months, and the way he was softly smiling now made Castiel feel warmer and more at ease then he had in a long time.

"Please, Cas?" Dean said.

The last person to call him Cas had been his twin brother, Jimmy, the only member of his family who had ever truly loved him. Castiel decided this was the final sign that he needed.

"Yes" the new father finally whispered. "We'll come and stay with you."

"Cas, that's...that's great, that's really great!" Dean beamed; he was genuinely excited.

Castiel actually gave a short laugh as he sat up in the bed.

"I'm ready to see my baby now" he announced with a smile.

* * *

When the doctor's brought the baby back they were all cleaned and dressed in a white sleep suit. Castiel had his arms open with anticipation as the nurse placed the tiny sleeping form with their father.

"He's a beautiful baby boy" she informed Castiel with a smile and then left them alone to be acquainted.

"A baby boy" Castiel whispered, his eyes now shimmering with tears of joy as he looked at the new life in his arms. "My precious little boy. I love you. I love you so much. I never really wanted to give you up, not ever."

He pressed his lips gently to his son's forehead. The baby squeaked and opened his eyes revealing them to be the same shocking blue as Castiel's.

"He's kinda cute, huh?" Dean teased as he brushed a finger gently across the little boy's cheek. "He has your eyes and hair. Do you know what you want to call him yet?"

"Yes" Castiel smiled. "Jimmy. His name is Jimmy."

* * *

 **So, what did you think? :S I would like to continue but I was hoping to find out what you guys thought of it before I made a decision. Also, if I continue should it become Destiel? Or are you happy with them just raising the baby as friends? I would love to know your opinions!**

 **Please leave a review if you have time (even if it's just one word!) and thank you so, so much for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter :) This is going to become a Destiel piece. I hope you enjoy this next instalment!**

 **Reviews would be much loved xx**

* * *

 **8 months ago...**

Castiel placed the back of his hand across his dry lips as he finished throwing up for the third time that day. At first he had thought it was something he ate (which was entirely plausible given the sources of food he usually went for) but the nausea had been present for a couple of weeks, and he had been feeling a lot more sluggish than usual.

He rooted around in his back pocket and pulled out a few crumpled dollar bills and pieces of loose change. After being thrown out four weeks ago it was all the money that Castiel had left in the world. He sighed with despair and tightly clutched onto his last form of funds. He knew he needed to try and eat something substantial despite his illness, and he certainly needed some water.

Castiel headed across the street to the nearest convenience store. As usual he checked the window for a possible 'help wanted' sign, but there was nothing being advertised. It probably wouldn't have mattered anyway; Castiel now realised just exactly how hard it was to get a job with no permanent address.

He entered the store and intended to make a beeline to the freshly made food, but when he had to pass the medicine aisle Castiel stopped and wondered if it would be a good idea to get something for his nausea. He really couldn't afford to lose any more weight...but if he bought some pills he wouldn't have enough money for food; it was a vicious cycle.

As he was scanning the shelves Castiel's eyes fell upon a row of pregnancy tests. His breath caught suddenly. He had known he was a male carrier since he was eighteen, and the symptoms he'd been experiencing could possibly co-inside with...

Castiel started to absentmindedly rub a hand across his stomach. If there was even a possibility that he was... He knew that he had to be sure. Even the cheapest test would cost Castiel all his money, but it was a sacrifice he was going to have to make.

After paying for the test Castiel went to the store bathroom to take it. He wrapped it up in some paper when he was finished and left the store to endure the agonising three minutes before the result. He headed around the back and paced up and down a little as he anxiously waited for the time to be up.

Castiel's hands were shaking as he unwrapped the test. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He could only bring himself to peek at the result.

His eyes grew wide and he clapped a hand over his mouth. The test was positive. He hadn't realised how much his whole body was shaking until his legs buckled and he fell to his knees. Pregnant. He was pregnant.

Castiel let out a sob. How the hell was he supposed to carry a baby when he had no money for food, water, or any kind of shelter? He could barely look after himself. Even if he did by some miracle manage to carry it to full term there was no way he could keep it. How was he supposed to do this out on the street by himself?

But Castiel knew he had to try. This was his baby and the thought of getting rid of it made him feel even sicker. He would find a way like every other parent should for their child. His baby was innocent and it was not its fault it had been conceived at the worst possible time. Castiel had not thought that he had a reason to fight, but now he one more important than anything in his life before.

Castiel sniffed and wiped away his tears as he picked himself up off the ground.

"I'm going to take care of you, my little one" he spoke quietly to his stomach as he wrapped his arms protectively around it. "I promise."

* * *

 **Present Day...**

Dean realised very quickly that he didn't know the first thing about shopping for babies. Castiel and Jimmy were being released from the hospital in the morning and it had only just occurred to Dean that he would certainly need to visit a baby store. They needed a crib, stroller, clothes and toys just to name a few things. He was grateful Bobby had given him his pay cheque a week early that month.

Dean did have some money to spare though. He rarely used his income for anything but the essentials, and there was nothing he'd particularly wanted for himself since Bobby had let him fix up the Impala. He was actually looking forward to spoiling Cas and Jimmy - he was going to make sure they were as comfortable as possible and had everything they could possibly need.

"Can I help you with anything, Sir?"

Dean had been stood scratching his head for a long time as he studied each of the available car/ carrier seats.

"Uh, yeah. Which one is the safest?"

The female shop assistant gave an amused giggle. "I assure you they are all very safe, Sir. Each one is suitable for a new born baby."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry" Dean said with a sheepish grin. "He's not my baby so I just wanted to be super sure."

"Well, I could personally recommend this one" the assistant offered as she picked one out. "This is the one my little girl had."

"Alright, thank you" Dean said with a smile as he added the seat to the pile of things.

After that he went to the check out and paid for everything. He had a crib being delivered to his two bedroom apartment later that afternoon so he could fix it together before he brought Cas and Jimmy home, because that was what Dean wanted to give them; a home.

He was determined that everything would be perfect.

* * *

Castiel was sat on the hospital bed feeding Jimmy some baby formula when Dean arrived to take them to his apartment. The doctor had said Jimmy was slightly on the small side - which had worried Castiel immensely - but he had assured the new father that Jimmy was breathing perfectly well and it was nothing regular feedings couldn't take care of.

Dean had a wide grin on his face when entered the room and Castiel could see he was hiding something behind his back.

"Hey! How are you guys doing?"

"We are doing extremely well" Castiel said with a soft smile. "Aren't we, Sweet Pea?"

Jimmy continued to contently suck on the tip of the bottle, but he looked over at Dean with his big blue eyes.

"The kid's going to get everything he asks for with big eyes like that" Dean quipped. "Here, I brought him a little incentive."

He pulled out a large stuffed bear from behind his back and placed it on the bed beside Jimmy. The baby let go of the bottle and looked at the bear in an almost curious fashion before clutching at its arm.

"Oh, he's beautiful, isn't he, Jimmy? Thank you so much, Dean."

"That's just the beginning!" Dean beamed eagerly.

Castiel frowned a little and his eyes grew sad. "I hope you didn't spend too much" he fretted.

"Cas, please, just let me worry about that" Dean urged. "I'm looking forward to having you guys around. My little brother is the only one who ever visits me and that's just on occasion; I'm looking forward to the company."

Castiel still seemed a little dubious. "Once Jimmy is settled I'll find a job and I'll pay you back every penny. I know that won't even begin to make up for everything you've done for us already..." Dean could see that he was starting to worry himself up again.

"Castiel..." Dean sighed as he sat on the bed and placed his hand on top of the smaller man's. "Please don't burden yourself about that stuff, just focus on spending time with Jimmy. He needs you the most right now. It's really not necessary, but if you want to pay me back you will find away eventually."

Castiel gave a small nod and tried to smile at Dean, but a tear escaped him.

"Hey, please don't get upset" Dean whispered as he used his thumb to wipe the tear away from Castiel's cheek. The gesture came to him like instinct.

Castiel looked at Dean and for the first time realised the pattern of freckles which dusted across the other man's cheeks. His green eyes were striking and full of concern. Dean really was a beautiful man, inside and out, and Castiel felt blessed to have met him.

The two men knew that they had been gazing at each other for too long when Jimmy let out a squeal. Castiel gasped and hushed his son gently as he rocked him in his arms.

"Dean, would you please finish feeding Jimmy whilst I get ready to leave?"

"Uh, yeah, of course" Dean said a little nervously.

Castiel carefully transferred Jimmy into Dean's arms and handed him the bottle before heading to the bathroom to get changed (Dean had brought some of his old clothes earlier for him to wear.) Jimmy latched back onto the bottle and Dean allowed himself to become a bit more at ease.

"I'm going to take care of you and your daddy" he told the tiny baby. "You'll both be safe with me."

* * *

By the time they got to Dean's apartment Jimmy was fast asleep in his new carrier seat. As he unlocked the door and allowed Castiel inside (who was carrying Jimmy) Dean found that he suddenly felt nervous.

"I know it's not much..." The mechanic stumbled over his words. "I mean...there's electricity and hot water which are the main things...it's usually just me so...uh..."

"Dean" Castiel said softly as he placed a hand on the taller man's arm. "It's a lot more than we've had in nine months. I think it looks wonderful."

Dean gave him a grateful smile and didn't even think before he grasped onto Castiel's hand and started pulling him along. "Come on, let me show you your room" he said eagerly.

Castiel laughed a little at Dean's excitement: it was endearingly adorable.

When he stepped into the room Castiel gasped. Next to the perfectly made bed there was a newly built crib completed with a mound of pillows and blankets. There was a mobile hanging over it consisting of various toy cars and an array of stuffed animals.

Castiel felt his eyes begin to mist over again. "Oh, Dean, it's beautiful" he gushed. He placed Jimmy down and pulled the taller man into a fierce hug. "Thank you so much."

"I'm glad you like it" Dean chuckled as he hugged Castiel back. "Hey, I thought we agreed no more tears" he said as he pulled back and wiped the dampness away from Castiel's cheeks once more.

"I'm sorry" Castiel sniffled. "But I assure you, it is because I'm happy."

Dean smiled as he brought both his hands to gently caress the sides of Castiel's face. There were a few moments of silence when they just seemed to stare at each other's lips, but it was who Dean pulled away abruptly and cleared his throat.

"So, you must be hungry! I'll go make us something to eat and leave you two to settle in and, uh, make yourselves at home."

He left before Castiel could say a word. The new father wondered if Dean has felt the same things he had during those intense seconds spent close together, but he wouldn't bring it up. Dean was already being so kind to them and the last thing he wanted to do was jump to conclusions and upset the man.

Castiel picked up Jimmy and placed him on the bed. Dean had also equipped the room with essentials such as diapers, a changing mat, pacifiers, and a basket full of blue onesies. Castiel was truly overwhelmed by the amount of thought Dean had put into everything.

He could hardly believe that eight months ago he had been terrified to learn that he was pregnant and out on the street, and accepting of the fact he would eventually have to give up his baby. But now, here they were, safe and sound with a roof over their heads and wonderful and caring friend like Dean. Castiel didn't remember the last time he has genuinely been so happy.

Since Jimmy seemed like he would be sleeping for some time Castiel unstrapped the baby from his seat and held him in his arms for a while; it made him feel so complete.

He kissed his son softly on the head before placing Jimmy in the crib and making sure he was comfortable as possible.

"Sleep well, my little angel" he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello beautiful readers! Thank you so much for supporting this story. I'm so glad you are enjoying it!**

 **If you have time to review that would be splendid :) xx**

 **Trigger Warnings: Sexual Assault and References to Death, Domestic Abuse and Child Neglect.**

* * *

 ***5 months ago...***

It was the middle of the night (as the clock from a nearby bell tower had duly informed him) and Castiel was in a local park drinking profusely from the water fountain.

At four months pregnant he had developed a neat little bump, but it was still easy to hide beneath his baggy hoodie. Despite the increased weight around his middle he was beginning to notice a dramatic loss around the rest of his body, but Castiel didn't care. As long as his baby was growing and nourished then he didn't care about himself; he thanked God every day that his baby was still alive.

Over the past three months Castiel had been moving from shelter to shelter, but he never stayed long. He knew those places weren't really safe let alone for someone with child. There were the few people who took pity on him if they realised he was carrying (Castiel didn't flaunt it, he didn't want to exploit his baby like that) and offered him an extra morsel of food or another blanket. He also moved around in hopes of finding some kind of job, but that turned out even harder now he was pregnant (he would be 'unreliable'.)

The hunger and thirst had been the hardest to deal with. The need for sustenance had only increased due to pregnancy hormones and now Castiel found he felt starving more often than not. He knew he had to eat at least once every day, and so scraped together every bit of money that people might absentmindedly have been thrown at him as they walked by, and waited outside restaurants and take-outs to see if he could bargain for any leftover food at the end of the day. He could not have been more grateful for those who were obliging.

He was also grateful that his morning sickness passed sometime in the third month. Constantly throwing up had not at all been working in his favor. He feared for his baby's life every day, but at least now that was one less thing to worry about.

Castiel had been on his way to another shelter when he had to stop for a rest in the park. He knew if he strained himself too much that wouldn't be good for the baby and so he needed to sit down after walking for most of the day.

After he'd finished at the fountain Castiel sighed with relief as he sat on a nearby bench, placing his hands on the swell of his stomach, and closing his eyes for a moment. He was actually quite content: he felt full for once as a young server at a restaurant had let him take a whole pizza, and the breeze was rather light; not leaving him to shiver from the cold. Castiel allowed himself to relax as he absently rubbed his belly and just listened to the sound of nature around him.

There was a sudden disturbance when the crunch of heavy footsteps making their way up the gravel path conflicted with the tranquillity of the rustling leaves. Castiel looked over and saw another homeless man (Castiel could just tell) swinging a half empty bottle around and staggering along.

Castiel sat up a little straighter, more alert, and watched the man with cautious eyes. He decided he should make a move but then the man called out directly to him, and Castiel froze with fear.

"Hey, pretty boy!" The man hiccupped as he approached the bench. "What's a lovely little thing like you doin' alone out here at this time?"

Castiel's eyes grew wide and he found he couldn't speak. He instinctively wrapped his arms protectively around his hidden bump and tried to stand from the bench so he could just leave.

"Oi, where do you think you're going!?" The man commanded as he grabbed Castiel's arms and pinned them to his sides before shoving the pregnant man back down into the bench.

Castiel felt like he couldn't breathe. He baby was now completely exposed and he had no way to protect it. He struggled against the man's tight grip.

"P-please" he whimpered. "Y-you can't d-do this I-I'm..."

"Shut up!" The man shouted as he backhanded Castiel across the face.

Castiel cried out as his face snapped to the side. The man leaned in closer and Castiel was consumed by the stench of alcohol on his putrid breath.

"If you play along this won't hurt so much" he whispered in Castiel's ear before leaning in further still and sucking on his neck.

Castiel whimpered again and continued to try and fight, but even in his drunken state the man was just too strong and Castiel knew that he himself was fragile.

When he felt the man's hand slip under his hoodie and caress the slight curve if his bump Castiel inhaled sharply. That was the movement that sparked something within him. His baby was in danger. That vile man had touched his baby. He needed to protect his baby.

The man pulled back, shocked at the discovery, and Castiel took his chance. His eyes narrowed with determination as he kicked the man hard in the crotch and then swung his right fist to connect with the man's jaw. The man fell to the ground groaning in pain.

Castiel took the opportunity to search the man's pocket and found a switch blade hidden away.

"If you come anywhere near me or my baby again I will use this against you" Castiel growled before turning and fleeing down the path.

He ran as fast as he distended belly would allow and he didn't stop until he reached the shelter. He collapsed onto a free bed in the far corner and took deep and steady breaths to calm himself; he knew the stress could not be good for his baby.

Castiel pulled the thin sheet up over his head in the hope of muffling his distressed sobs.

"I'm so sorry, baby" he whispered as tears streamed down his face. "I'm so, so sorry."

* * *

 ***Present Day...***

Castiel and Jimmy had been living with Dean for two weeks now and things were going extremely well. Dean had taken the first week off to help Castiel out if he needed it, but had returned to work at the salvage yard on Monday. He had been a little dubious about it at first, but Castiel had tried to assure him that he and Jimmy would be fine; he didn't want to disrupt Dean's life more than he already had.

His baby boy was progressing well and now at a much healthier size. Although Jimmy slept most of the day he tended to keep Castiel up at night with his frequent feeding schedule. It had left Castiel looking and feeling extremely tired, but everything he did, he did with love just like every other new parent should.

Dean had urged him to rest along with Jimmy, but Castiel had insisted on helping around the apartment, cleaning, doing the laundry, and cooking. Although Dean appreciated Castiel's efforts he assured him they weren't necessary (even if he did make some of the best damn pies Dean had ever tasted), but Castiel was persistent in his crusade to display his thanks. If it meant he was happy, then Dean would let him be.

Saturday was Dean's day off and so during the evening (whilst Castiel was bathing Jimmy and putting him to bed) he decided to cook himself and Castiel a meal and hopefully they could talk. They still didn't know an awful lot about each other, and Dean didn't want to push Castiel when he already had the stress of a new baby, but it was talk he felt was inevitable really.

When Castiel came into the kitchen he sniffed the air and a small smile graced his lips.

"Something smells wonderful."

"Thanks, it's homemade burgers" Dean said as he placed the meals down on the table. "They're my speciality" he added with a wink.

Castiel took the seat opposite Dean and they began to eat in silence. The smaller man let out a groan of pleasure as he tasted the burger which made something swell within Dean.

"So, I was wondering... "Dean started cautiously. "I mean...I'm not usually down with this serious talk stuff but...well..."

"I never knew my mother; she died when my twin brother, Jimmy, and I were very young."

Dean was a little taken aback by Castiel's sudden openness.

"Cas, you really don't have to tell me if you don't want to..."

Castiel actually smiled. "No, it's okay. I was going tell you at some point. It was just me, Jimmy and my father for a while. We were never wealthy, but we had a roof over our heads. Our father disappeared suddenly when we were eighteen and left us no money behind. I went to college to study religion, and Jimmy was accepted into a lot more prestigious university to study business. He didn't want to leave me behind, but I told him to go; I didn't want to hold him back. I was on my own for a while, making a little money working at the library. When I turned twenty I met Jimmy's father and...well we were together for almost four years. I don't really want to talk about him, but he didn't treat me kindly and he eventually kicked me out when he was done with me. He swindled me out of all my money even though there wasn't much of it to begin with. And that's how I ended up on the street."

"What about Jimmy?" Dean asked, hoping the emotional strain at hearing Castiel's story couldn't be sensed in his voice. "Couldn't he have helped you?"

"Jimmy died two years ago. He was walking home with his girlfriend, Amelia, when they were attacked."

"I...I'm so sorry." Dean hated that he couldn't think of anything else to say because he knew how empty those words really were.

"It's alright. This is the happiest I have been in a long time. I have a home with you and my son. Jimmy would be pleased for me."

Dean smiled, though it was sad, and he suddenly didn't have much of an appetite anymore.

"What about you?" Castiel asked innocently as he took another bite of burger. "What's the story of Dean?"

"Oh, not much better" Dean confessed. "My mom died in a house fire when I was four, leaving me my dad and my little brother Sam - he's four years younger than me and studying law at Stanford. Anyway, after my mom died my dad became engrossed with his work. He was a hunter - not really sure how much of it was legal. He wasn't really around so it was just me and Sammy. I practically raised him and I kinda missed my own childhood because of it. He eventually left for school, and I left way later than I should have. I wanted to make sure my dad didn't fall off the rails, but he didn't want to be helped, and I was sick of him holding me back. I drove around for a while until I found Bobby and he offered me a job."

"And you never found anyone...special?" Castiel asked sceptically.

Dean laughed a little at the thought. "Nah...I guess my dad made it hard for me to trust people because he was always letting me down. So, I found it easier to be alone. No one to disappoint you then. But then I meant you!" He quickly added when he saw to sad look on Castiel's face. "And you made me realise that was all wrong."

"It seems we've both improved each other's lives then" Castiel smiled.

"Sure have" Dean agreed. "We're just a couple of messed up souls. Listen, things have turned kinda depressing. How about we ditch the dishes for now and go and watch a movie?"

"That sounds good" Castiel said.

* * *

A few minutes later and the two men were sat together on Dean's couch. Dean had picked out one of his favourite Westerns and the men sat shoulder to shoulder, watching the screen intently.

Dean tensed a little when he felt Castiel's soft hair unexpectedly brush against his neck as he rested his head on Dean shoulder. Dean shifted a little and peered down at Castiel - he did look tired. He slowly brought his arm to wrap around the smaller man's waist and pulled him a little closer.

Castiel sighed contentedly and nuzzled Dean affectionately and before he realised what he was doing he placed a tender kiss on the other man's neck.

Dean's breath caught as he looked down at Castiel again. The smaller man looked back at him, his cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment but an also slightly fearful look in his eyes - maybe he'd been too presumptuous.

Dean's expression transformed from one of shock into a humble smile as he slowly leaned in towards Castiel and their lips finally met. It was everything they had both hoped for; warm, safe, and like something within them was finally complete.

It started off as sweet and gentle, but soon turned into something more wild and passionate as Castiel lay down on the sofa and dragged Dean to be positioned above him. Dean had himself propped up with his arms either side of Castiel; it was like being a teenager again.

Dean carefully placed his hand underneath Castiel's tee-shirt (as he was well aware of how thin and fragile the smaller man still was) and began to slowly ease it up.

Castiel's mind briefly flashed back to that night five months ago, but he quashed it easily as Dean's hand was not rough and callous, but gentle and caring. He was safe with Dean; that he was certain of.

Just as Dean was about to work his way down to unbutton Castiel's pants a shrill cry broke through the air as Jimmy decided it was time for his next feeding. Dean sighed and threw his head back, but he had a smile on us face, and Castiel laughed.

"What a cliché" Dean said.

"Hey, don't call my baby a cliché" Castiel mock scolded him. "I'm sorry, I'll be right back."

"No, it's okay. I've got him" Dean insisted. "Don't move" he said, dipping forward to place one last kiss on Castiel's lips before going to tend to Jimmy.

Castiel smiled as he watched Dean go - the mechanic already cared for Jimmy as if he were his own, and Castiel found it incredibly sweet.

He hoped that all this kissing meant a more stable and permanent relationship was plausible and wasn't just a heat of the moment thing. Castiel had realised quickly that he liked Dean as more than a friend, and now it seemed the mechanic reciprocated that feeling.

Things were finally going right.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello darlings! Thank you to everyone who is reading :) This chapter takes a look at Dean and Sammy makes an appearance. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Trigger Warning: Child Neglect.**

 **Reviews would be lovely :) xx**

* * *

 ***10 years ago…***

"Dean? I'm hungry."

"I know, Sammy."

The teen sighed as he opened yet another cupboard which was filled with nothing but dust. Their father had left them behind in yet another dank abandoned old house during the early hours of the morning. It was nearly midnight and he was yet to return; he apparently hadn't even thought to leave his sons any money behind for food.

Dean had lost hope by the time he reached the last cupboard, but when he opened it he was relieved to find a packet of noodles he could boil with some water. Just enough for one hungry boy.

The elder Winchester prepared the noodles whilst Sam sat at the rickety old table reading a book. Dean found a cracked bowl and slightly bent fork to serve them with and he made sure to wash them thoroughly before handing the noodles over to Sam.

"What are you going to have?" Sam asked innocently.

"I'm not hungry" Dean said with a small reassuring smile, but it was lie; the deprivation in his stomach was gnawing away at him.

"Are you sure? We could share…"

Dean smiled at his younger brother again, but this time there was a tinge of sadness to it. He wished Sam wouldn't do that; Dean was the older brother so it was his job to worry.

"Yeah. You're a growing boy! You do wanna be taller than me one day, right?"

"Yup!"

"Well, you better eat up then" Dean smirked as he ruffled his brother's hair and Sam batted his hand away.

The older Winchester went and turned on the TV hoping that the noise would drown out the sound of his growling stomach.

Once Sam had finished eating Dean insisted that he went to bed. It was extremely late and their father had only just got around to calling to tell them he wouldn't be returning that night. Unfortunately Dean couldn't say he was surprised. These periods of desertion were becoming more and more frequent, and Dean only hoped they weren't having a scarring effect on Sam.

The house had two rooms, one of which contained two single beds. Dean hunted around for some blankets whilst Sam went to get ready and was disappointed when he could only provide a thin ratty looking thing. It was December so the room wasn't exactly warm, and it didn't help that there was a crack in the window letting a draft in.

When Sam came out of the bathroom he crawled across the bed and wrapped himself up as much as possible in the sorry excuse for a blanket.

"Will we ever have a normal house?" The younger Winchester asked his brother with dejected wide eyes.

Dean sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Sam into a one armed hug. "I don't know" he answered truthfully. "But I promise I'll take care of you no matter where we are." He placed a quick kiss on his brother's forehead. "G'night, Sammy."

"Night, Dean."

The older Winchester went downstairs for a while as he knew he would be unable to sleep.

After a couple of hours of just staring out into the dark night, wondering nothing more than why this was the life that he fallen upon them, Dean decided he should try and get some rest.

Sam was asleep but Dean could see it was fitful because the poor kid was shivering. Dean dragged the cover he was going to use from his own bed and draped it over Sam; he added his own heavy jacket too. He observed his brother for a few minutes and was only contented when the shaking finally stopped.

Dean kicked off his boots and crawled onto his own bed which now just consisted of a masteress and pillow. He started to tremor almost instantly from the bitter air and his stomach was still whining for sustenance. It was nothing new though.

He was going to bed cold and hungry yet again.

* * *

 ***Present Day…***

Two weeks after their first passionate encounter Dean and Castiel had come to a silent mutual agreement that they were a couple. They were yet to go beyond kisses and touches, but neither of them wanted to rush things and a more physical relationship would prevail in its own time. They were both happy along with Jimmy, and that was the most important thing.

One afternoon whilst Dean was at work Castiel was sat on the floor in the lounge with Jimmy playing with some of the baby's stuffed toys. At a month old Jimmy had just started to make noises which resembled coos and gurgles and they made Castiel smile; his little boy was growing perfectly.

Castiel heard the front door open and assumed it was Dean returning home from work early, but it was a stranger's voice that called out.

"Dean!?"

Castiel startled and quickly scooped Jimmy up into his arms. He rested the baby protectively against his shoulder as he slowly edged his way out to see who was there.

The man's great height might have been more intimidating if it weren't for the soft looking expression on his face. He placed the bag he was carrying on his shoulder down on the ground and flicked back his long hair. It was then that he spotted Castiel.

"Uh, hey" he said uncertainly as he took a step forward. Castiel instinctively took a step back and held Jimmy closer still. "No, please, don't be frightened" the man said raising his hands to show that he wasn't a threat.

"Who are you?" Castiel asked a little nervously.

"I'm Sam Winchester, Dean's brother" the tall man explained with a kind smile as he picked up on Castiel's ill ease. "You must be Castiel and Jimmy! Dean told me about you. I've been wanting to meet you!"

"Oh, yes" Castiel said allowing himself to relax now that he knew the man was safe. "It's nice to meet you, Sam, but Dean didn't mention that you were coming."

"Well, he has been kinda busy lately so I guess it slipped his mind. I usually come and visit him the last weekend of every month."

"Yes, of course. Oh, but I'm afraid Jimmy and I are staying in the spare room" Castiel said guiltily. "Perhaps Dean wouldn't mind if we shared with him."

"Hey, it's no trouble, man. I can sleep on the couch if I have to."

"That shouldn't be necessary. Let me go and make us some drinks and we can talk."

It was at that moment Jimmy started to become fussy again; he was ready for his next bottle.

"It's okay, I can do that. You see to the little guy" Sam said with a smile.

They were soon sat at the kitchen table with two steaming cups of coffee, and Jimmy was nestled in the crook of Castiel's arm as he latched onto his bottle.

"I'm really glad that Dean found you, you know" Sam said as he smiled at the suckling baby. "I worry about him getting lonely. I wish I could visit more often than I do but college is just way more intense than I expected."

"I'm sure Dean understands" Castiel replied confidently. "And we love staying with Dean, don't we, Sweet Pea?" he said looking down at Jimmy. "He is the kindest man I've ever met, and I hate to think where we would be without him. He gives so much and expects nothing in return."

"Yeah, he's always been that way" Sam said; he sounded a little sad and distant. "When we were kids and dad wasn't around he was always putting my needs first. He still doesn't think I realised the extent of it, but if I ever try to bring it up he plays it down or changes the subject completely. He just…never does anything for himself, you know?"

Castiel nodded. Ever since they had arrived Dean had only ever been concerned with Castiel and Jimmy. He had bought them so many wonderful things, made sure that they had everything they needed. He helped out with Jimmy when Castiel was worn out and he still went off to work every weekday.

Castiel hoped it didn't seem like he was taking advantage of the copious generosity. If they were going to be a couple now then Castiel was going to start returning the favour. He was going to ask Dean how his day was all the time, and have his favourite meals waiting for him when he came home. He would cuddle up to Dean after a stressful day and make sure that he was well tended to. They were small gestures, but he knew they would mean a lot to Dean, and hopefully they would build over time.

"Jimmy and I will make sure he always feels appreciated" Castiel promised.

Sam gave him a grateful smile. "He's always wanted a family like this; a partner and kids. I'm sure you've made him extremely happy already."

After the heavy talk Sam asked if he could hold Jimmy. The baby wriggled around a little after being placed in a stranger's arms, but he soon recovered and was asleep moments later. Castiel told Sam a little about his past as he had with Dean, and Sam said he was glad that father and child were contented and safe now. In return Castiel asked Sam about his studies, and proclaimed that the younger Winchester would make an excellent lawyer one day.

When Dean returned home in the evening he smiled at the sight of his family all gathered around the table.

"I see Jimmy's found himself a giant cuddly teddy bear" the older Winchester teased as he walked by and ruffled his younger brother's hair. Sam gave him what Dean recognised to be bitch face #14. "Hey, baby" Dean whispered as he leaned over to place a delicate kiss on Cas' lips.

"Wow, Cas, you should be honoured, he usually reserves that name for his car" Sam said with a smirk not missing his opportunity for revenge.

"I might accidently smack you next time if you don't watch it" Dean replied, but Sam knew the threat was false.

"Sit down, Dean, I'll make you some coffee" Castiel said as he got up from his own chair.

"No, it's okay, I can-"

"Dean, the man said sit" Sam said with a stern look.

"Alright, when I'm told, I'm told" Dean resigned as he took a chair, Castiel pecking his cheek on the way past. "Is this it now then? Are you guys just going to be ganging up on me?"

"No, you've just had a long day working and you should relax" Castiel recognised. "How was your day?"

"Oh, you don't want to hear about that" Dean said with a dismissive hand wave.

"I do" Castiel said with a warm smile towards him. "I really do."

* * *

Whilst Castiel put Jimmy to bed (after moving his crib into Dean's room) the Winchester brothers caught up. Same was pleased to see a positive change in his brother's demeanour as he was usually so reserved and only wanted to talk about how Sam was doing, but he actually seemed to take some pride in himself now. Sam smiled happily knowing that Castiel and Jimmy were the best things to happen to Dean in a long time.

When Castiel returned the three men decided to order take out; both Sam and Castiel insisted that Dean chose where from and Sam won the argument that he would pay.

Sam retired to bed first once it grew late into the evening leaving Dean and Castiel to snuggle on the sofa together for a while. Castiel kept pressing lazy kisses to Dean's neck, and the older Winchester sunk deeper into a much needed relaxation.

Once they decided they were ready for sleep Castiel was a little nervous about sharing a bed with Dean for the first time.

"Are you sure you're okay with this? I could take Jimmy and sleep on the sofa…" Castiel worried as he sat under to covers in his boxers and a t-shirt.

"Cas, don't be silly" Dean said as he slipped under to covers beside his partner. "I want you both here."

Castiel eased himself down under the covers and was a little rigid at first until Dean started to run a gentle hand up and down his side and nuzzled his face into the smaller man's neck. Castiel had to bite back a moan of pleasure.

"Dean, my baby is asleep only a few feet away" he whispered, but he was smiling at his partner's playfulness.

"Mmm, you're right. Better not scar him at such an early stage."

The older Winchester reluctantly pulled back and allowed Castiel to hunker himself down under the duvet so he was comfortable. When Castiel looked over at Dean again he saw the taller man was shivering slightly. It was only then he realised Dean had allowed him to take most of the covers.

"Are you cold?" Castiel asked.

"No, I'm fine" Dean lied.

"No, please, you don't have to do that with me" Castiel begged with wide eyes. "I never want you to feel you have to do that with me."

Dean seemed a little confused but Castiel proceeded to shuffle over so that the covers were draped fairly across both of them. He then wrapped his arms tightly around Dean's waist and pulled him close so that they were nestled perfectly together. Castiel rested his head on Dean's chest and placed a soft kiss on his partner's collar bone.

"Is that better?" he asked.

"Much better" Dean said with a smile.

He pressed a kiss on top of Castiel's head and the pair fell asleep contently in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! I hope you are well. Thank you for reading this far and I hope that you continue to do so XD**

 **Trigger Warnings: violence, and some coarse language.**

* * *

 ***4 months ago...***

Castiel was starting to become worried. He was now 6 months pregnant and he couldn't hide it anymore. He had guiltily taken some slightly bigger clothes from a laundromat, but the cold winter months were setting in and he needed to keep his bump covered as much as possible. That was only one of his concerns though. Castiel's main plight was that he was yet to feel his baby move.

He believed he'd started to feel faint flutters of the little being inside him at around 5 and a half months, but there were still no really solid movements or kicks. It made Castiel's eyes water every time he soothingly circled his hands over his protruding stomach and he didn't receive any reassurance in return. It destroyed him to think that his baby might not even be alive, but there was no clear evidence to suggest it wasn't alive either.

Castiel's feet were painfully aching by the time he reached the shelter. It had taken him all day to walk over from the next town and now the sun had set and a cold night chill had settled in. The expecting father vigorously rubbed his arms up and down his body in order to try and create some heat, but he was failing miserably.

"I'm sorry, we're full" a woman said as soon as Castiel approached the door.

The pregnant man's eyes grew wide. "What? No! Please, there must be somewhere..."

"I'm sorry, love, but I'd have to throw someone else out" the woman explained.

Castiel's hands dropped the rest on his stomach once more. He didn't want to be selfish. The woman did take some pity on him though as she disappeared inside for a moment and returned with a blanket which she handed to him with an expression of pure pity.

"Thank you" he said meekly before shuffling away.

He could only stand to walk a few more blocks before he came across an alley with an empty doorstep. Castiel moved some surrounding bins around the doorstep so that they acted as a barrier from some of the wind, then he curled up on the ground and made sure that the blanket was giving most protection to his bump.

It was then that he had felt it. Castiel gasped slightly and his hands immediately gravitated to hold onto his swollen stomach. He waited with great anticipation to see if it would happen again, and when it did a small smile actually began to spread across Castiel's face. His baby was kicking for the first time.

"Hello, my little angel" he whispered as he rubbed a hand over the assaulted area. "I'm so glad to know that you are there."

The kicking stopped for a while, but Castiel could still feel the baby moving around as it tried to get into a comfortable position, just as he was. The sensations were quite strange at first, but Castiel soon found that they were actually quite comforting. It made him feel a little warmer, and he was just being lulled to sleep when a harsh gust of icy wind startled him and he jolted up right again. This in-turn distressed the baby and it started to kick again harshly.

Castiel grimaced as he rubbed his stomach and tried to calm his child, but the wind was picking up and as it became colder Castiel began to shake which apparently only upset the baby more.

"I know, sweetheart, I know." Castiel's voice was broken with tears. It killed him to know that this was the best he could do for his child. "I'm so sorry. Please, please calm down..."

After half an hour of relentless movement and kicking Castiel wanted to burst into tears. He had been desperate to feel his baby move, and now it was just making him realise how much he was letting the unborn child down already. But, he knew he had to stay as clam as possible for the baby's sake so he found to bottle it in.

Castiel continued to rub his bump and he absentmindedly began to hum what had been his father's favourite hymn. He felt the movements slowly began to ease and he wondered if it was the low tone of his voice which was responsible. Castiel continued to hum a little louder until the felt the baby stop moving all together and hoping that meant it had finally gone to sleep.

Castiel sighed as he wrapped the blanket tightly around himself again. He was tired and wanted to follow his child into the realm of sleep, but he was still too cold and frightened. So, Castiel was left with his own thoughts which had always been a very bad thing.

* * *

 ***Present Day…***

It was the second night of Sam's visit and he, Dean and Castiel had all been sat in the lounge watching a movie when Jimmy started to cry loudly. Castiel had immediately gone to tend to his son. That had been almost half an hour ago and the baby was still wailing at the top of his tiny lungs, but they had become tired and somewhat forced.

"Poor Jimmy" Sam said with a concerned frown a he flopped back in his seat.

"Poor Cas" Dean said. He knew that his son crying must be deeply distressing for his partner if it was upsetting himself and Sam this much. "I better go and see if he wants help."

Dean didn't want to feel like he was intruding and trying to tell Cas what to do with his own son but he had to try and offer some assistance. When he entered the room he instantly saw that Cas was also on the verge of tears as he rocked his son and tried bargaining with him.

"Please, please, sweetheart. You're going to make yourself ill."

"Babe?"

Castiel turned to look at Dean with wide eyes. "I don't know what's wrong! I've tired feeding him, I've changed him, and he doesn't feel cold or like he has a fever or anything and...and I'm a terrible father because I don't know why my baby is crying!"

"Oh, Cas, baby..." Dean said sadly as he came forward and wrapped his arms around the distraught man, making sure to be careful of the baby between them. "You're a wonderful father. Don't say things like that."

"I don't feel that way right now" Castiel mumbled. He looked up at Dean pleading me, and it hurt the taller man deeply to see so much pain in his partner's eyes. "Here, you should try holding him. He loves you." There was no resentment or jealously, only truth in Castiel's eyes.

"Cas, he does love you" Dean tried to assure him.

Castiel didn't say anything as he handed Jimmy over to Dean. The mechanic wanted to say something more because he didn't want Castiel to think such awful things about himself, but he knew Jimmy was their first priority. The baby didn't stop crying as Dean started to rock him and shush him gently.

"Hey, what's the matter, buddy?" He asked even though he knew he wouldn't get a response. "Did you maybe have a bad dream? Is that it?"

Dean's tender hushes soon turned into hums, which then escalated into his low voice quietly crooning the lyrics of the song his mother used to sing to him.

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better..."

Castiel became captivated with the scene. Dean had a beautiful voice and by the chorus Jimmy's cries had been reduced to whimpers. By the end of the song the baby was sound asleep again with no sign that he had ever been upset. Dean smiled to himself as he placed Jimmy back in his crib and then turned to Cas.

"You have a lovely voice" the smaller man said quietly.

Dean went over and pulled his partner into a tight hug. He kissed the top of Cas' head lightly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I should have thought of that is all" Castiel mumbled.

"Don't worry about it" Dean urged. "Everything is fine now."

"Thank you" Castiel said and then placed a kiss on the taller man's lips.

Castiel was so grateful Dean was here now and he had to constantly remind himself that he wasn't alone out on the streets now, and that Jimmy had someone else to love and care for him. He didn't need to be scared to ask for help anymore.

He had a family for the first time in years.

* * *

On Sunday it was Sam's last day of his visit so Dean had taken his younger brother out for breakfast. They had asked Castiel if he wanted to come, but the other man had stayed behind as he knew the brothers must want some time alone to catch up.

The father was still feeling a little shaken after last night, but Jimmy had seemed pretty content that morning as he waited for Castiel to come and get him, happily flailing his limbs around and batting at the foot of his teddy bear.

"Good morning, baby" Castiel cooed as he picked Jimmy up. "Are you feeling better now?"

Jimmy looked up at his father with what appeared to be a big toothless grin and tried to grab his nose. Castiel gasped slightly before smiling back widely.

"Are you smiling at me, Sweet Pea? You're so beautiful" the father gushed. He held Jimmy closer towards him and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I love you. I love you with all my heart."

He then went to prepare Jimmy his morning bottle of baby formula, humming 'Hey Jude' the whole time (nowhere near as well as Dean though he didn't think).

After his feeding Jimmy let out a yawn before turning slightly and Castiel's arms and falling back to sleep again. Castiel huffed with amusement.

"Alright, I see how it is."

Castiel decided to take the opportunity to put Jimmy back in his crib and then prepare himself for the day. He grabbed a quick shower and dressed into some fresh clothes before heading into the kitchen to do some cleaning.

There was a harsh knock on the door around noon and Castiel frowned slightly as he went to answer it - he wasn't expecting anyone, but perhaps Dean had forgotten his keys.

Castiel opened the door. His eyes grew wide with shock when he saw who it was. He felt like he couldn't breathe and he began to tremble with fear.

"Hello, Castiel" his former boyfriend grinned with malice. "Long time no see."

It took Castiel a while to even remember how to form words.

"H-how did you f-find me, Alastair?"

"It doesn't matter" Alastair snarled. "Where is my son, Castiel?"

Castiel felt like he was going to have a panic attack. No, this couldn't be happening.

"W-what?"

Alastair grabbed the top of Castiel's t-shirt and aggressively pulled him closer.

"Don't play dumb with me" he whispered threateningly into Castiel's ear. "My brother, Azazel, saw you a couple of weeks ago with a baby and some hotshot dick-bag. Don't even try to deny that baby is mine. I want to see him!"

"I-if you wanted to see him then you shouldn't have constantly beat me and treated me like your personal whore!" Castiel found some strength to fight back; he had to protect Jimmy.

Alastair sighed and released Castiel. There was a small part of the younger man that prayed the monster was just going to leave, but Castiel should have known that wasn't going to happen.

Instead, Alastair balled up his fist and hit Castiel squarely in his left eye. Castiel let out a cry of pain and fell back onto the floor.

"You do not get to decide if I see my son!" Alastair yelled. "Where is he?!"

"No!" Castiel cried as he scrambled forward and with a sudden burst of strength somehow managed to slam the door in Alastair's face.

He quickly ran to the bedroom, gathered Jimmy up into his shaking arms, and then hurried to lock them both in the bathroom huddled in th corner. Castiel jumped when he heard a loud bang - Alastair had broken into the apartment.

"Castiel?!"

He was beyond pissed. Castiel started to sob relentlessly as he curled up tightly and held Jimmy close to his chest. He was so scared for his baby. Jimmy woke up and seemed to sense his father's distress as he too started to cry.

"I know you're in there, little slut!" Alastair bellowed as he pounded on the door. "I will prove you are not a fit parent, Castiel! You're weak and pathetic. I will take him from you!"

Castiel sobbed louder as Alastair continued to pound on the door. His eye was throbbing and beginning to bruise, and his baby boy was screaming, probably just as frightened and confused as he was. Castiel didn't know what to do. He was trapped.

He could only pray that Dean would be home soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! I hope you are well. Thank you so much for the amazing feedback on the last chapter and for the encouraging kudos. It means sugar and sprinkles to me (which is a lot!)**

 **I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)**

* * *

 ***1 month ago…***

Castiel was due to give birth any day now and it absolutely terrified him. How on earth was he supposed to do it all by himself? No doctors, no support at all, and not even any sanitary conditions to deliver in. As if the birth itself wasn't terrifying enough the aftermath was going to be just as traumatic and heart wrenching. Castiel was going to have to give up his baby. The baby that he had managed to carry for nearly nine months despite all odds would soon be gone from his life.

It was for the best, though, Castiel knew. The baby deserved a chance at security, happiness, and a family. Castiel loved his baby, and he always would, but he thought he wouldn't have made a good father anyway. The only scrap of peace he found was the fact he had managed to get away before Alastair found out and the baby would not be subdued the same pain and torment that he had for almost four years.

Castiel was slowly walking along to the park so that he could use the water fountain again when he heard a man drunkenly singing behind him. He turned and saw that it was the same man who had tried to kiss him four months ago. Castiel hoped that he hadn't been recognised as he painfully quickened his pace, but his faith was dashed when the man called out to him.

"Hey, hey you!"

Castiel's breath caught as he made his way down a side alley and hoped that the man would just walk by. He didn't need this stress; to be even more scared for his baby's life.

He had just reached a dumpster when a sudden pain seemed to rip through him causing Castiel to cry out as he doubled over and clutched his stomach. No, this couldn't be happening, not now.

Castiel lowered himself to the ground against the dumpster and tensed when he heard footsteps staggering towards him.

"Hey…whoa."

The man drunkenly slurred and his eyes widened almost comically when he saw the state Castiel was in. Castiel wrapped his arms protectively around his middle.

"I still have that knife in my back pocket if you don't piss off!" he yelled.

The man looked shocked, but much to Castiel's relief he went staggering off again.

That was only one his many problems sorted though. He was going into labor in some god forsaken back alley. Castiel found himself crying from both fear and pain as another contraction tore through him.

It must have been at least two hours before he heard another voice call out into the alley. This one was steady though, careful yet concerned, and Castiel almost called back but instead he was hit by another contraction. There was the sound of wary footsteps crunching on gravel as whoever it was approached him. If it was someone else coming to harm his baby then he didn't know what he was going to do.

The silhouette of a man appeared. Castiel looked up with wide eyes and saw that the small light coming from behind the man's head actually somewhat resembled a halo. He didn't know if it was the pain and fear making him go crazy.

The man took a cautious step forward and little did Castiel know that he was indeed gazing into the striking green eyes of his guardian angel. His saving grace.

* * *

 ***Present Day…***

Dean knew something was wrong the instant that he and Sam approached his apartment. The lock on the door was busted and he could hear anger filled shouts coming from a voice that he did not recognise. Dean shot his brother a slightly panicked look and Sam also seemed stunned, but he looked his older brother directly in the eye and gave him a nod of determination. Dean returned the gesture and they burst into the apartment.

"Cas?!" Dean yelled.

His voice was a mixture of desperation and anger, and his heart felt like it was going to pound through his chest. He had to find Cas and Jimmy. They had to be okay.

The noise suddenly stopped and a stranger man soon stood tall in the entrance hall to the bedrooms.

"Where the hell is Cas?!" The older Winchester commanded.

"Your pathetic boy toy has locked himself in the bathroom along with my son" the man snarled.

Dean was taken aback. This son of a bitch was Jimmy's other father? He remembered what Cas told him, how his former boyfriend had not treated him well at all. Dean could easily believe that now that he saw the demented glint in the man's eyes and the way he smirked like he was untouchable. The anger within Dean flared tenfold; how dare this bastard break into their home and scare the hell out of Cas and Jimmy.

"You lost the right to be that kid's father the minute you laid a hurtful finger on Castiel. I am more of a father to Jimmy than you ever will be, and I love him like my own. I'm gunna make sure you never see them again."

Alastair made a feral sound as he lunged at Dean and tackled him to the ground.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed as he tried to drag the manic man off his brother, but Alastair kicked back and hit the younger Winchester in the stomach sending him to the ground.

Dean continued to struggle as the man above him tried to grab his neck, but the older Winchester eventually managed to get the upper hand and flipped them over so Alastair was on the ground. Dean straddled the older man and placed two swift punches to either side of his face which rendered Alastair unconscious.

The older Winchester stood and turned to his brother who seemed to still be in shock.

"Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah" Sam said as he picked himself up off the floor. "You go to Cas and Jimmy; I'll call the cops and keep an eye on him."

Dean nodded in thanks and then ran to the bathroom door.

It broke his heart that he could hear Castiel whimpering brokenly and Jimmy crying along with his father's despair. Dean had to gulp down his own sudden onslaught of emotion as he tapped the door gently.

"Cas? Can you open the door for me, baby?"

He listened for a response and noticed that Cas' sounds of distress stopped suddenly.

"D-Dean?"

"Yeah, baby, it's me. Don't worry, Sam and I took care of Alistair. Please let me in. I need to know that you and Jimmy aren't hurt."

There was a long pause which made Dean even more worried, but then the door was being unlocked and he let out a sigh of relief. The door didn't open though, and he heard Cas back away again. Dean pushed the door gently and entered the room; he felt his heart shatter all over again.

Castiel was curled up in the corner by the bath tub, rocking slightly back and forth, and clutching Jimmy to his chest as if he feared one slip would cause his baby to disappear. There were silent tears streaming down the father's cheeks and his head was bowed possessively over Jimmy's.

Dean approached them cautiously, fearing that one false move would startle Castiel into a panic. He crouched down on the cold tiled floor and waited in hope that Castiel would look at him.

"Cas? Please don't be scared anymore. That son of a bitch is gone. I won't let him near you or Jimmy ever again. I promise."

"H-he wanted to t-take J-Jimmy" Castiel stuttered. "H-he said I'm too w-weak to be a p-parent..."

Dean could only stare sadly at his partner; it severely sounded like Castiel believed those absurd words. He desperately wanted to reach out and touch Cas, but any time he even tried to edge nearer Castiel curled more in on himself and held Jimmy closer to his chest.

"Hey, I told you last night, Jimmy loves you. You're an amazing father, Cas. Don't let that asshole take that away from you."

Castiel didn't respond, he just sniffed a little and continued to tremble. Dean turned his attention to Jimmy, whose cries had quietened down slightly and had become very tired.

Although Dean knew Cas would never ever intentionally hurt Jimmy the man was in quite a state and he would feel better checking the baby for himself.

"Cas, can I check Jimmy over? I just want to make sure he's alright."

Castiel looked down at his son and realised the main reason Jimmy was upset was because he was. He had scared his poor baby and reacted pathetically to the situation. Jimmy would probably be better off away from him. He held Jimmy out with some reluctance for Dean to take him.

"C'mere, buddy" Dean cooed as he took Jimmy into his arms. The baby looked physically fine, just worn-out. "I'm going to take him to Sam, alright? I'll be right back."

Castiel nodded and brought his knees up to his chest and buried his head in them. Dean briefly wondered how many times the smaller man had taken that position after previous encounters with Alastair, but it hurt too much to think about.

Dean left the bathroom with Jimmy and actually found Sam heading towards them.

"Alastair gained consciousness just as the cops got here. They've taken him but they'll want to talk to you and Cas later."

Dean nodded, but honestly the cops were the last thing on his mind right now.

"Will you watch Jimmy whilst I take care of Cas?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Thanks" Dean said as he handed the baby to his brother.

"Listen, I'm going to stay for a few more days, okay?" Sam said.

"But what about your classes?" Dean asked.

"Dean, you said Jimmy was like your own son, right? Well that makes him my nephew, and I can't just abandon him and Cas after all this."

Dean smiled at his brother proudly and placed a grateful hand on his shoulder before turning and hurrying back to Cas. The smaller man was fully sobbing again as Dean knelt down beside him.

"Cas? Please look at me?"

He thought the other man wasn't going to move, but then Castiel raised his head to look at Dean for the first time.

"Baby, your eye!" He exclaimed with shock as he studied the deep purple bruise. He couldn't believe that bastard had actually hit Cas; he might just murder Alastair if he saw him again.

Dean leaned forward to cup his hand around the uninjured side of Castiel's face without a second thought, wanting nothing more than to offer comfort. Castiel actually sighed contently at the touch and turned to nuzzle his cheek into Dean's warm, strong hand.

"I'll kill him. I swear to god I'll..." Dean had to bite back his anger as he didn't want to upset Cas any further but it was still simmering away with in him.

"It's fine. Thank you. I'm just glad you're here now" Castiel mumbled.

"Yeah, and I'm not going anyway" Dean assured him. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" Castiel shook his head.

Dean pulled Cas gently to rest against his side and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

Castiel encircled his arms around Dean's waist and rested his head against the strong chest and allowed himself to concentrate only on the taller man's heartbeat. Dean had saved him yet again. The man truly was his guardian angel, and he made Castiel not want to be scared anymore.

"I love you."

The words left Castiel's mouth without thought and without hesitation. It was the first time he had said it, and yes his emotions were shaken right now, but the one thing he was certain of in that moment was that he deeply loved the man beside him.

Dean managed to smile despite everything else as he rested his head lightly against Castiel's.

"I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello you beautiful readers! I'm sooo sorry for the delay. I feel really mean this chapter, but I thrive on drama and suspense ;) Thank you so much for continuing to read and I hope you enjoy :)**

 **Reviews really spur me on xx**

* * *

Dean noticed that over the next few days Castiel seemed distant. Although the bruise around his eye had faded the father was still clearly haunted by what had happened. He seemed to have lost all confidence in himself as a parent. He was hesitant and skittish whenever Jimmy started crying and would hand the baby over to Dean whenever he could and went to do something else within the house (he also seemed to be avoiding going outside.) Dean had tried to talk to Cas about it, but the smaller man always changed the subject. It hurt Dean that he couldn't help the man he loved when he lay tossing and turning in bed at night.

Dean woke up one evening to the sound of Jimmy whimpering in his crib. The older Winchester rolled over and found that the bed was empty beside him but Cas was nowhere to be seen. Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes as he got up and went over to Jimmy's crib.

"Okay, buddy, I'm here" he said as he picked up the squirming baby and rocked him gently on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I know your daddy has been upset and I think that's making you upset too, huh? Well, I know that no matter what he's going through he loves you very, very much. And I love you too, little guy." He placed a kiss softly into Jimmy's shock of dark hair. "Come on; let's go find your daddy."

Dean carried Jimmy into the lounge and they found Castiel curled up on the couch. The father had his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them as he stared out of the widow completely unaware of their presence.

"Cas?"

The blankness in his partner's expression when he turned to look was something that shook Dean to his very core. What if this experience with Alistair had been the final tipping point? What if that had been the final straw after months of fear out on the street and raising a new born baby? More than anything Dean just wanted to see the light shine in Castiel's beautiful blue eyes once more.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean's face was full of concern as he went to sit beside Castiel with Jimmy still restlessly sniffling against his shoulder.

"Hey, Jimmy is pretty fussy. He doesn't need changing and I don't think he's hungry…I think he just wants a cuddle from his dad."

Castiel remained silent but Dean could see the tears welling in his eyes. The older Winchester could tell that Cas desperately wanted to reach out and hold his son his arms, but there was something preventing him from doing so, a tinge of fear and self-doubt.

"Cas, baby, don't you dare let Alistair destroy what you have with Jimmy. You are not a weak parent. Not many people could carry their child for nine months without a stable source of food or shelter, alone. Not many parents would have the courage to accept help from a stranger when they needed it. You have not let Jimmy down. He loves you so much that he's upset right now because he misses you. I miss you being you too. We love you so much and we are here for you, Sam too."

Tears were soon rolling down Castiel's face as he reached out and took Jimmy from Dean. He peppered a few kisses on his son's forehead before holding him out across his arms so that he could look into the baby's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, my little angel. I haven't been there for you much the past few days and I'm so, so sorry. I love you so much. You are my everything and I'm never going to let anyone hurt you."

Castiel kissed Jimmy's forehead again and then rested him against his shoulder. The baby instantly settled, soothed by once again being in his father's safe and warm embrace.

Dean smiled at the scene. "Everything's going to be okay" he promised Castiel with a whisper.

He was relieved when his boyfriend smiled back and there was a genuine contentment behind it.

"Thank you, Dean. I love you so much too. You are Jimmy's father as far as I'm concerned, and the man who saved my life."

Dean pulled Cas gently towards him so that the smaller man's head was settled against his shoulder. He hugged the man he loved and their son tightly partly because he didn't want either of them to see the tears forming in his eyes, but mainly because he wanted his family happily in his arms.

* * *

 ***5 months later…***

Castiel watched with a broad smile on his face as Jimmy propped himself up on his hands and knees and started to rock himself back and forth.

"Good job, baby!" he praised as he scooped up his son and held him up in the air. "You're going to crawling in no time and causing more mayhem." He started to blow raspberries on Jimmy's stomach and the baby giggled with delight.

The past few months had been calm and Castiel didn't remember the last time he had felt so happy. Things were going great with his relationship with Dean (they were being very intimate on a more frequent basis, but only after Dean had made sure Castiel was fully comfortable first), and Jimmy had been developing perfectly. Castiel had decided that he was ready to find a job, still feeling guilty about Dean being the only one going out to work. He didn't want anything too time consuming for Jimmy's sake; spending time with his son was still the most important thing for him.

Alistair had been prosecuted for breaking and entering and assault; he wouldn't be allowed near Jimmy at all, and that made Castiel feel much more at ease.

When Dean came home one night he had a huge grin on his face as he strode into the kitchen. Jimmy was sat in his high chair with some kind of orange mush all over his face (the baby seemed highly amused by this) whilst Castiel was cooking dinner for himself and Dean.

"Hey, sweetheart" Dean said as he bobbed down to kiss the top of Jimmy's head before heading over to Castiel. "Hello, handsome" he said smoothly as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist.

"Mmm, you seem in a good mood" Castiel said as he turned and lovingly pecked Dean's lips.

"Why wouldn't I be when I come home to you guys?"

Castiel smiled as he wrapped his arms loosely around Dean's neck. "You know that you're really a big softie, right?"

Dean looked complacent. "Well, so long as you don't tell Sam. I'm still a total badass though."

"Sure are" Castiel agreed. "So, how was your day?"

"Well, I went to the Roadhouse on my lunch break and I found that they were looking for a new bartender. Ellen, she owns the place, is really great and she's kind of been like a mom to me since I got here. Anyway, I talked to her and she said she'd be happy to try you out for the job!"

"Really?" Castiel beamed excitedly. "Dean, that's great!"

"Yeah! And her daughter Jo has offered to babysit Jimmy when we're both working so that's taken care of. I mean, I know it's not a lot but I know that you wanted to work so…"

Castiel cut Dean off by pressing their lips together.

"Dean, it sounds perfect" he assured him.

* * *

The following Saturday was Castiel's first evening shift at the Roadhouse. He put Jimmy to bed and kissed him goodbye before heading to the door where Dean was waiting to see him off.

The taller man could tell that his partner was nervous, but he suspected it wasn't just about starting a new job.

"Hey, it's going to be fine" Dean tried to assure Castiel as he rubbed his shoulders comfortingly.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just; I won't have been away from Jimmy this long before. Of course I trust him to be with you…. but promise you'll call me if he gets too upset? Oh….maybe I should just call anyway later on to make sure he's okay…."

"Whatever will make you more at ease, baby" Dean said understandingly. "Now, go get 'em, and don't fall for a younger hotter college boy. I know they hang out there sometimes."

"As if I ever could" Castiel replied. "When I have the most beautiful man at home."

Dean smiled lovingly at his partner in thanks and they shared a quick kiss on the lips before Castiel headed out.

* * *

Castiel was pleased to say he was a fast learner and he easily got into the swing of serving the hordes of people that came into the bar. Ellen was indeed a strong maternal figure, making sure that he wasn't feeling too overwhelmed and getting rid of anyone who might be trouble.

Castiel called home around midnight to see how Jimmy and Dean were doing. He was relieved to hear that Jimmy hadn't woken up, and that Dean would be waiting for him to return home eager to find out how it had gone.

It was nearing the end of Castiel's shift and there were only a few stragglers left behind. He had his back to the bar as he wiped some of the glasses clean and was alerted when a barstool scraped back across the floor.

"Can I get another beer?"

Castiel turned to serve the man and his eyes widened. The man looked up at him with the same look of shock and recognition on his face.

"Azazel" Castiel whispered. He felt his hands begin to shake as he backed away from the bar.

"Castiel" Alistair's brother almost growled his name. "I was wondering when I'd see you again. It's been a long time. But, I suppose you've been busy caring for my nephew and putting my brother in jail."

Castiel's mouth moved open but he couldn't find the will to speak.

"Hey, is everything alight, Cas?" Ellen asked as she came over after seeing the younger man freeze up. She grew concerned when he didn't reply and turned to Azazel. "I thought I told you, you ain't welcome here no-more. Beat it."

Azazel glared at her before standing abruptly and heading out the door.

"Thank you" Castiel finally spoke, though he still felt his whole body shaking.

"It's okay, honey. I know what trouble he is. Why don't you head off for the night? You've done a good job."

Castiel smiled with appreciation and then went to get his jacket. He headed out the back door into the dark night – luckily the apartment was only a five minute walk away.

He was making his way across the parking lot when an arm suddenly grabbed him from behind. Castiel tried to cry out for help but a hand was placed over his mouth.

"This is for what you did to Alastair" Azazel snarled as he pulled Castiel up against him. "That brat of yours can grow up without both his fathers now."

And then Castiel felt a pain erupt throughout his body. Azazel had stabbed him in the back with a knife, and as he twisted the blade Castiel screamed and fell to the floor. Azazel kicked him across the head and laughed manically before staggering off across the parking lot.

Castiel couldn't see the wound but he could feel the blood already pooling and his shirt sticking to his skin. His vision was starting to fade and he knew he needed to act quickly. He painfully rolled onto his back so that he could get his phone out of his front pocket. It took him three tries to hit the right button on his speed dial.

" _Hey, baby"_ Dean's voice answered.

"D-Dean…" Castiel sounded broken and slurred.

" _Cas? Are you okay?"_

"Dean…" he was about to lose consciousness.

" _Hang on, baby, I'm coming!"_

With that sound knowledge Castiel allowed himself to slip into the darkness.

* * *

Dean went into panic mode as he ran into the spare room and grabbed Jimmy from his crib. He didn't know what was wrong with Castiel but he had not sounded good on the phone; he'd sounded scared and in pain.

Jimmy immediately started to cry after being disturbed as Dean raced outside to buckle him into the car.

"I know, buddy, I'm sorry but your daddy might in trouble and I can't leave you."

Dean got into the driver's seat and sped towards the Roadhouse.

When he came to the parking lot and saw Castiel lying in a pool of blood Dean felt his whole body grow cold as he came to a halt and dashed towards his fallen lover, calling an ambulance hurriedly on the way over.

"Cas!" he called desperately as he dropped to the smaller man's side and pulled him up into his arms.

Castiel was barely conscious again, but he would know those angelic green eyes anywhere as he had looked up into them many times before.

"D-Dean…"

"Don't talk, baby" Dean's own voice felt close to breaking. "The ambulance is coming and you'll be okay."

"Dean…" Castiel remained adamant despite the pain he was in and the relentless shaking. "Promise… take c-care of J-Jimmy…m-my baby."

"Cas, no…" Dean shook his head as tears started to cascade down his face. "Baby, please don't do this."

"L-love him….l-love…you."

Castiel went limp in Dean's arms. Dean's eyes widened as he frantically shook his lover's shoulders.

"Cas? Castiel!?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! I just want to start off by saying I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this written. I've been away and then had a sudden influx of new ideas for stories which I just had to start writing XD So, yes, I'm so sorry for the long wait. Unfortunately this** **is the last chapter! It's sort of an epilogue for this part. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews and follows/favourites as well. They really mean the world to me :) So, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Castiel had to wake up. Dean had refused to move from his boyfriend's bedside ever since they brought Cas in to the hospital and completed a blood transfusion. The father had been unconscious for almost two days.

Things had been touch and go for a while. Dean had been so sure that his beautiful partner had been dead but the paramedics had managed to find the faintness of a pulse. The mechanic was sure he had never been so scared in his life. Cas looked so small and fragile under the sheets and Dean's eyes stung from what he reasoned to be lack of sleep, but really it was probably the strain of holding back an onslaught of tears.

"Please wake up, Baby" Dean bargained in a whisper with Cas' unconscious form as he brushed his lips across the smaller man's knuckles. "Please, I love you so much."

It broke his heart a little bit more every time Cas didn't reply.

Ellen had come to take care of Jimmy whilst Dean was out of sorts and Sam said he would come over from Stanford as soon as possible. Dean sat holding Cas' cold hand to his lips through day and night refusing to eat or rest himself in case Cas woke up and needed him.

On the second night Ellen came by with Jimmy to see if anything had changed but Castiel was still asleep and Dean was looking more and more rundown.

"Boy, if you don't get some sleep I will knock you out myself" Ellen threatened but the worry was etched on her face.

"I can't" Dean argued. He tried to steer the attention away from himself. "Why are you here, anyway? It's a little late for Jimmy to be out of bed."

"I know, but I just can't get the poor child to settle tonight. I think he's really starting to miss his daddy."

Jimmy was whimpering and rubbing his eyes as he moved his head across Ellen's shoulder. It was apparent he was tired but he was refusing to go to sleep. The baby looked over at Dean with tears leaking down his cheeks and made grabbing motions towards him.

Dean almost smiled as he reached out and Ellen placed Jimmy into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart" he said before placing a gentle kiss in the baby's fine hair. "You must be so confused. But I promise you your daddy will be okay because I know there is no way he could ever leave you behind."

Dean slumped down in the chair so he was in more of a laying position. Jimmy shuffled around a little until he was eventually comfortable and settled against Dean's chest. Dean watched the small bobbing motion of the baby's stomach and listened to his soft breathing. He actually found that it was lulling him to sleep too as his head began to droop and his eyes closed. The mechanic had finally followed his adoptive son into much needed sleep.

Ellen smiled to herself.

"Finally."

* * *

When Dean woke up it was morning. He struggled to open his eyes at first but when Jimmy started to impatiently pinch at his nose the mechanic actually opened his eyes with a smirk on his face. Jimmy started giggling hysterically.

"Oh, you think that's funny? You little monster!"

Dean started to tickle the little boy's belly and Jimmy squealed with delight.

"Stop torturing my baby" a hoarse voice spoke up.

Dean stopped and his eyes widened as he looked over to the hospital bed.

"Castiel!"

He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. His partner was sat up with a small smile on his face. He still looked pale and a little tired but he didn't seem to be in pain.

"Hello, Dean."

"Baby, how long have you been up? Why didn't you wake me!?" He started to fret. Castiel hadn't expected anything else.

"Jimmy was asleep on you. I didn't want to disturb him."

Dean let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I just…I'm so glad you're awake." He leaned in and started to press kisses all over his boyfriend's forehead. "Never scare me like that again."

"Alright" Castiel chuckled. "Dean…" he reached up and placed his hands either side of his partner's face and forced him to look into his eyes. "I'm okay, now. Everything is fine."

"Yeah, well, I promised you that before, and I let you down." Dean's voice broke with emotion towards the end. "I let you both down and I'm sorry."

"Hey…" Castiel used his thumb to wipe away the tear which had begun to trail down his boyfriend's cheek. "It's not your fault. Nothing bad that has happened has been your fault. You took us in and gave me a second chance and for that I will be eternally grateful. I have my baby who is my world, and the man I love more than anyone before. I am never letting either of you go and no one is going to separate us. We're a family."

Dean leaned in to kiss his boyfriend squarely on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"And I love you, my precious little angel!" Castiel beamed as Dean placed Jimmy into his waiting arms. "You're such a good boy."

Jimmy giggled at his father as Castiel placed a kiss on his son's plump cheek.

Dean smiled for the first time in days. He was going to take good care of his family. No one was going to try and break them up ever again.

* * *

 ***6 months later…***

"C'mon, you can do it, baby boy!"

Castiel waited a few feet away with his arms wide open and a huge grin on his face. He watched as his son used the sofa to help himself stand up and then begin to totter over to him. It was just after Jimmy's first birthday and the little boy had continued to grow perfectly. He was still very wobbly on his feet but Jimmy soon collapsed into his father's arms and giggled.

"Dada!"

"Yes! Well done, Sweet Pea. I'm so proud of you." Castiel picked his baby up and kissed him squarely on the forehead.

It was almost like nothing bad had ever happened. The police had managed to catch up with Azazel and take him away so Castiel no longer feared going outside with Jimmy. He and Dean had also happily been able to return to work, and Jo was enjoying her new babysitting duties with Jimmy. The father's injuries had healed well and he could barely see the scars anymore.

Castiel could hardly believe it had been just over a year since Dean had found them and how much, despite a couple of very close calls, his life had really changed for the better. He had a home with the two people he loved most in the world. Two people for now, at least.

When Dean returned later on he found father and son still practicing Jimmy's walking. He smiled broadly as he went to join them.

"Hey, buddy. You're doing so good!" he praised.

"Dada!" Jimmy said to Dean this time and raised his arms to show he wanted to be picked up. Dean obliged.

"When he's older you can be daddy and I'll be papa" Castiel said.

"Yeah, I like the sound of that" Dean said with a smile and then kissed Jimmy's cheek. The baby let out a yawn. "Oh, am I boring you, buddy?" Dean said with mock offence. "I think it's nap time."

Whilst Dean went to take Jimmy to his crib Castiel went and started re-arranging things on coffee table nervously. Jimmy walking around was not the only exciting thing that had happened to Castiel that day, but even though he was happy he was still anxious about telling Dean.

"Kid was out like a light!" Dean commented when he came back into the room. "You must have been working him hard…"

"No! He was going at his own pace."

Dean chuckled. "I know, baby, I was just teasing you."

He walked over to his partner and wrapped his arms around Cas' waist. Castiel returned the gesture and looked up at Dean with wide eyes.

"What's the matter?" Dean asked concerndly.

"Nothing it's…it's rather wonderful, actually" Castiel said with a small smile.

"What is?" Dean asked.

Castiel took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Dean completely froze for a moment. Castiel started to get worried but then a huge smile spread across his boyfriend's face.

"We're having a baby?!"

"Yes" Castiel laughed. "I think I'm about three weeks along."

"I…Oh, I…wow…"

Dean sunk to his knees and placed his hands on either side of Cas' still flat stomach.

"Cas, I promise I'm going to take such good care of you. I'm going to make up for how crap your last pregnancy was and treat you like a king. If you want pickles at three am tell me and I'll go get them. If your tired or cold I'll build you a nest of pillows. Don't life a finger if you don't want to."

Castiel smiled with tears of joy in his eyes as he ran his hands through Dean's hair. The mechanic gently nuzzled Castiel's stomach. Neither man had ever been so happy and they couldn't wait to spend the rest of their lives together with their beautiful children.

"I love you" Dean said. "I love you, and Jimmy, and our baby."

"We love you too" Castiel replied.

* * *

 **Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story! I was so nervous about it but you've all be lovely and encouraging. I have other ideas for stories which I'm working on right now but maybe when I feel ready…**

 **Sequel?**

 **xxx**


End file.
